One type of decorative finish which has been used on various surfaces gives the appearance of water drops and/or droplets on the surface of an object. The desired look is achieved by painting (or otherwise coloring) light colored circles and/or part circles on a darker background. The painting has in the past been done manually, by painting each individual droplet using a brush or the like. This method is, however, very time consuming in that each drop must be individually painted. It is also an imperfect process in that the success of the effect depends, to a large degree, on the skill of the artist in painting the water drops.
An alternative method which yields more consistent results involves the use of a silkscreen or similar process to color a large number of drops simultaneously. This results in a much quicker application of the coloring agent, however, the production of the screen is time consuming. Further, this method suffers in that the pattern produced is not truly random, but is set by the design in the silk screen. If an area larger than the screen is to be colored, the same pattern is used multiple times, resulting in a repetitive rather than random design. Lastly, this method does not allow for easy modification of the pattern since a new screen must be produced to change the pattern significantly.
The above method additionally suffers in its inability to easily apply such a decorative finish to a three-dimensional surface of an object.